


Killer Queen

by MissGraceOMalley



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe (Slightly), F/M, Government Prostitution, Not a Shieldshock, Smut, Steve Rogers can be a dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-27 00:59:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18293645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissGraceOMalley/pseuds/MissGraceOMalley
Summary: Darcy thought it was easy - accept a gig that paid off her student loans while doing minimal work. The only catch? She'd be having loads of sex and trying not to fall in love.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing and this is just a two-shot! Second part will be up later/tomorrow.

**Killer Queen: Part I**

_"She's a killer queen._

_Gunpowder, gelatin, dynamite with a laser beam._

_Guaranteed to blow your mind,_

_Anytime."_

_Killer Queen – Queen_

"What do you mean _entertainment_?" Steve's voice was sharper than he'd intended, but he couldn't find it in himself to care after the mission they'd had, especially with the way the archer was leering at him. Doombots were _not_ at the top of his list of favorite things.

"I _mean_ ," Clint stressed lewdly, shucking his Kevlar in a quick fashion, "That because of all the amazing, kick ass hero stuff we've been doing, the city thought it would be nice to reward us with some… _entertainment_."

"He means as a brothel, brother Steven," Thor interceded, stepping out off the locker room shower with a towel thrown haphazardly around his waist.

Steve blanched. "I can't… I can't sleep with a dame without – "

"The girl volunteered for it. Went through rigorous testing and yada yada. Some form of paying off government debt." Clint waved away the semantics as if they annoyed him. "As long as I get some free, eager pussy, I'm not complaining."

The blond looked thoroughly disgusted at the thought, but the more he really thought about it, it's not like he had time for dating. To take a girl out when every other day he was helping save the damn world.

"Everyone's been assigned a room and – dammit! I'm stuck sharing my little piece with you and Barnes. Hell, I don't even care if she's little. More cushion for the pushin', y'know? But I'm going first. Wait, where's Red Dawn? I swear, if he tries to get a jump on it – "

_"Sergeant Barnes has already made his way to the room in question, Agent Barton. I believe he didn't want to be caught in this conversation and I quote 'I'm not fighting over a dame, never have, never will'. I will alert you both when he's finished. Unless, another room would be to either of your likings."_

A weird feeling pinged in Steve's chest. This was the most…normal Bucky had acted since Tony dissected all the HYDRA out of his brain and it was oddly refreshing yet awkward at the same time. They'd never shared a girl before – he was betting Clint would choose another room with another girl – and it was strange. Strange because he'd never even had a girl before. Sure, Peggy was interested, but he was much too shy to ever make a move. It was a war, y'know? Couldn't get a girl in trouble in the middle of a fight. Lord, his ma would've beaten him black and blue for thinking it. But what about this girl? She'd _chosen_ it, but did that mean she was actually given a choice or an ultimatum? Steve abhorred bullies and sometimes the government was the worst one of all.

"I'm grabbing another room. I don't need sloppy seconds." Clint shook his hair out like a dog and gave a salacious grin. "See you two idiots in the morning."

"Aye," Thor rumbled. "I have my own lady to see to. Be gentle with yours, no? Warriors are most rough after battle – "

"I don't think that'll be a problem, big guy." Lord, he didn't want to talk about this. With a god of fertility of all people. "I'm going to my apartment and taking a long nap. Have JARVIS reach me if the world starts falling apart again?"

_"Always, Captain Rogers."_

The blond nodded, slinging his shield over his shoulder. "Have a good night, Thor. Remember that Nat's making waffles in the morning."

"Of course! I wouldn't miss the spider's foray into the kitchen for anything!" Thor boomed, his voice echoing uncomfortably loudly in the metal-lined room. "I'm looking forward to the syrup as well."

"You and me both, buddy."

* * *

When was the last time he got laid? Before or after the war? He remembered getting under Patsy Mulligan's skirt behind the dance hall on 42nd Street, but was that the last time? Hell, he could've been fucking dames when HYDRA didn't have him on ice, but fuck if he could remember. Probably wasn't that good if he couldn't remember anyway.

The door looked normal enough from the outside. No ridiculous lights or suggestive signs. It looked like any other door lining the hallway, but this hallway was special. Almost ten doors, a different dame behind each one. Bucky supposed it should've been dirty, but he couldn't convince himself of it.

The man in the ceiling had explained how the girls came to be here, that it was _their_ choice. And, really, who was he to judge?

He'd gotten the rundown about his dame, well, what they deemed necessary to put in her file.

Apparently, she was twenty-one, fresh out of college with a useless degree that obviously hadn't gotten her very far. She was briefed with the knowledge of whom she'd be sleeping with prior to signing, and, miraculously, she was okay with sleeping with a former brainwashed Russian assassin whose memories had more holes than Swiss cheese.

He was warned against choking (too hard), leaving bites or hickies from the neck up, and using derogatory terms during the…deed. Like, who the fuck says stuff like that? A man's supposed to call her gorgeous and baby and doll and – _fuck_ , he was old.

But the final warning was what had his stomach in knots.

She was a _virgin_.

Like, certified, 100% untouched.

And, Jesus, if Bucky didn't ruin everything he touched.

What if he hurt her?

The girls wore a device around their necks to keep sound from getting out and he knew there wouldn't be any lights in the room, so how could she tell him? She wouldn't be able to tell him to stop or whine or anything. He couldn't see her face to read her expression.

Sure, he was getting laid, but he was taking something that was precious to her. But…she had okay'd it, right? Wouldn't have signed the contract otherwise.

Shaking away his thoughts, Bucky placed his hand flat on the scanner next to the door, his breath catching when it slid up. It was a feat of courage and general lust that had him putting one foot in front of the other until he felt his knees hit against something soft. Ah, the bed.

Small hands reached out to him and he forced himself to calm down when slim fingers made quick work of his tact suit, resting on the buckle of his pants.

"Hold on a second, doll. I'm not real good at this, okay? Goin' slow, I mean." His hand reached out and cradled her jaw in the dark. Her hair was soft and…springy against his hand. His thumb found its way to her lips and rubbed against them slowly, marveling in how plush they were. "You're a…virgin, right?" There was a weak nod and he sighed. "How do you want to do this, baby? I want you to get as much out of it as I am – "

Her fingers shook as they trailed across his bare chest, making nonsense patterns until he realized she was trying to communicate. Trying to write something on his skin.

"For you…for me? Sex isn't just about one person – " she started writing again, cutting him off. He chuckled. "I'm sure you'll get me off, doll. I just wanna return the favor. Now, lay back. Gotta feel what I'm workin' with."

Strong hands glided up her plush thighs and Bucky just knew she had a killer shape. Ample hips shifted into a cinched waist before flaring out into a generous bust. Christ Almighty, she had the body they drew on warplanes. He'd bet his ass that she was a stunner with the lights on and he momentarily cursed his luck at being able to take her virginity in the dark.

The girl didn't even shiver when his metal hand touched her. In fact, she leaned into it, as if telling him she was okay with it. But, if she'd been briefed on whom she'd be sleeping with, he was sure there was a page or two in there about his HYDRA exploits and the… _upgrade_ they gave him.

His flesh hand traveled to the apex of her thighs and his brow furrowed. She was bare. Not a single hair covered her glorious cunt and he was more than confused. Was that what girls did now? He was used to…well a lot more, really.

"This the trend now, baby? Keepin' everything nice and smooth?" He shouldered his way between her thighs, gripping them firmly as his eyes nearly rolled back in his head at the first scent of her damp arousal. It was distinctly feminine and, before he could think better of it, his tongue ran the length of her slit. "Jesus Christ," he grunted, his nose bumping her clit while he used his thumbs to spread her open.

Her hips shifted and he thought he went too far, but those fears were squashed the second her legs opened wider.

Grinning to himself, he dived in, lapping at the sticky wetness that had begun to accumulate at her tight entrance. And, _fuck_ , was she tight. Hands under her ample thighs secured her to his mouth and he didn't even realize she was coming until the salty sweet liquid of her release coated his tongue.

The girl's hips stuttered up to meet his mouth tiredly and he could tell she was having trouble controlling her breathing.

It was a pride thing, really. Knowing Bucky had reduced her to a quivering mess using his mouth.

_I still got it_ , he thought smugly.

It wasn't until her nails started scratching his shoulders that he realized she was trying to pull him up her little body. And he went quite willingly, blanketing her petite form with his muscled bulk. His lips found her neck, knowing that most women wouldn't want to taste themselves on their lover's tongue, but she surprised him. Dragging his mouth to hers, her tongue swept his mouth and, dammit, if he wasn't hard enough before, he was practically breaking through the Kevlar covering him from the waist down.

Her hips canted against him, trying to find more friction and he groaned. "Christ, have mercy, baby. You're gonna kill me before we even get started."

She froze beneath him and wrote a single word against his chest.

_Sorry_.

"Don't apologize," he whispered, nipping at her ear. "I just expected a little more shy – hey, I'm not complainin'! Any guy would be lucky to have ya, doll. Might not even let Stevie share. Might keep ya all to myself and get you addicted to my – "

Her little hand covered his mouth and he could tell she was giggling by the way she was moving against him.  
Bucky rested his forehead against hers and smiled. "You're gonna be a handful. I know it."

And she proved his words right. Deft fingers undid the buckle on his pants and he was naked in a matter of seconds, the chilled air biting into his skin. She was trembling beneath him as the head of his cock bumped against her slit.

"You gotta talk to me…well, y'know what I mean. I don't wanna hurt you." Her hand wrapped around the back of his neck and scratched lightly at the stray hairs, making him feel more confident that she could at least try to communicate with him. "You ready, baby?"

_Yes_.

Lining up with her small opening, he gently pushed inside after coating himself with her slick. It would be horrible to try to force inside her without being prepared. And he was by no means _small_.  
Heaven on earth was the only was to describe the snug feel of her around him. Propped up by his hands on either side of her head, he kept pushing in, thrusting the rest of the way when he felt her spongy barrier. The girl went completely still beneath him and Bucky had to grit his teeth to stop from thrusting.

It took a few good moments before she shifted her hips up to meet his and he let out a breath. "You want me to move, doll?"

_Please_.

And he did. Thrusting in and out of her tight, little heat like he was meant to do it. His knees dug into the plush bed, giving him the leverage he needed to hit that spot inside her that had her free hand clawing at his shoulders in pleasure.

Their mouths met in a clash of teeth and tongues and he swore nothing had ever felt better.  
When her hips slammed up to meet him and she grew incredibly still and unbearably tight, he realized that she was having an orgasm on his cock.

Her _first_ orgasm on a cock, at all.

And, Christ, if that didn't make him plow into her like he was trying to win a race. Hips smacking against each other, sweat slicked skin sliding. His own orgasm crept up on him fast and he barely managed to force another one out of the curvy dame beneath him.

" _Fuck_ , baby! Jesus, you feel amazing." He grunted and groaned against the soft skin of her neck, burying himself as deeply inside of her as he could while his seed spilt into her awaiting cunt. "God _damn_."

* * *

_"Sergeant Barnes, Captain Rogers is asking for your location."_

Bucky opened his eyes, deftly brushing the sleep away. The room was flooded with light and he idly wondered how he could've slept through it. Well, after three rounds –

Where was she?

"JARVIS, where's – " he cut himself off. What did he call her? Hooker was definitely not the right answer and call girl was even worse. In his opinion anyway.

_"She has returned to her normal duties. Should you need her before hand, simply let me know. As for the Captain – "_

"Tell 'im I'm on my way to his apartment."

He hauled himself out of bed and tugged on his pants with more gusto than he cared to admit, but there was certainly something to be said about playing with a dame. Especially one as perfect as –

Hell, he had to stop thinking about her like that. She didn't want to marry him or nothing. She was paying off debts. And he was more than willing to be the one funding it.

* * *

Steve didn't think he had a single jealous bone in his body. Until he saw Bucky walk out of the elevator like that cat that ate the canary. And, knowing his best friend, he did a fair amount of _eating_.

"Worried about ya last night," he said, eyeing how the brunet grinned unashamedly. "Clint and the guys were…busy."

Bucky shrugged. "Shoulda told you what I was up to, but I figured I'd go solo on this one. And damn." He let out a low whistle as his grin widened. "She's a damned handful. You'll like her a lot, Stevie."

"Not too sure I like the idea." There. He said it. And he _didn't_ burst into flames.

"I get it. You never really chased skirts."

"It's not _that_ – "

"And chasin' one I've already had my hand up makes it lose some of the appeal." The brunet smirked. "Don't wanna get measured up, huh?"

Steve huffed out an annoyed breath. "Do you really want to do this in the hallway?"

"I mean, I just got done doing it in a bedroom – "

"Boys, boys, boys. Keep the pissing match to closed doors, all right?" Clint strutted down the hall like a trussed up peacock. Radiating arrogance, he had a smirk that rivaled even the brunet's. "Keep the pussy happy and we'll all stay happy. Need stress relief? All worked up? Bored? That's literally what they're there for. No commitments, no rings. Just eager pussy that'll let you put it wherever you want."

Steve's brash retort died on his lips when Clint's door slid shut behind him, leaving the pair exactly how they'd started.

"Just…don't take advantage of her, okay?" He pointedly stared at his shoes, wholly done with the conversation. "They made a choice, but the girls aren't disposable."

"See? That's what I mean! This girl, damn, Stevie, this girl is somethin'. Somethin' I woulda written home about – "

"You've only known her for a night. And I mean _known_ in the most crude manner as possible. You can't know anything about her yet."

Bucky huffed. "Would you at least see her? You don't have to sleep with her – "

"No." Steve was firm in his answer. He didn't want to sleep with her or see her or do anything with her. It wasn't the same.

"Fine. Hopefully she won't think that you hate her for what she's doin'."

"Wait – "

"I'm goin' to the gym. I'll be back later."

He groaned. "Bucky!"

"Bye, Steve."

* * *

"Jesus. You're gonna be the death of me."

Flopping onto his back, Bucky pushed the sweaty hair out of eyes and stared at the inky blackness that was the ceiling.

He had memorized it when he woke up in the mornings. The patterns, textures. How there was a large window opposite the door that had black out designs.

It was a nice room, all in all. But he'd really like to see it with her. In the daylight. Without the cloak of darkness. And _preferably_ nude.

A little hand slapping his chest brought him back to himself and he grinned.

_Shut up_.

They'd settled into a pretty comfortable routine in the past month. There weren't any awkward touches or missteps. It was…nice having someone to come home to for lack of a better phrase. Every evening, Bucky would come up to the room to have her waiting. Sometimes, they just talked, well, he talked and she wrote. And other times they would go at it like rabbits until she'd fall asleep on top of him.

But she was always gone in the morning without leaving a trace behind.

Honestly, it made Bucky want a relationship.

With her.

But that was a bad idea, even if almost everyone around him was pairing up in some way.

Stark had finally gotten the stick out of his ass when it came to Miss Potts – thankfully because Barton has been bitching about it for _months_ – and was actively seeing her instead. Natalia had picked up a random stray named Wilson that helped out the Avengers on occasion. Thor reunited with his lady love when Jane Foster – said lady love – moved into the tower with her assistant that he hadn't gotten a chance to meet yet.

But he wasn't alone. Steve and Bruce hadn't coupled up with anyone yet. Even if the latter was nursing a crush for another doctor that was over a hundred miles away teaching at a university.

It sucked.

" _Ouch_. Why did you stab me?"

_You're being weird. What are you thinking about?_

Leave it to his girl to ask the hard questions.

He shrugged. "Guess I'm just wondering if I'm ever going to find out who you are." Her fingers stilled against his chest and he bit back a groan. "Not if you don't want me to, of course. I just…I'm not good at this, okay? I know you've read my file, you know about me. And I hate being at a disadvantage. I hate not knowing something. And you…I know it's only been a month or so, but you're important. To me, that is. Fuck, I _am_ bad at this."

_Do you want to?_

"Do I want to what, doll?"

_Know who I am._

"Yes."

It was an answer that he didn't even need to think about. He wanted to know her. Wanted to see if what they had was compatible outside of the bedroom.

A single line was drawn across his chest before JARVIS interrupted.

_"I'm very sorry to break privacy protocols, however, Sergeant Barnes, you are needed immediately on the landing pad. Agent Romanoff requires your assistance."_

He groaned. "Goddammit."

_"Miss, you are also needed on a lower level. You know the one. I'll set the expectation that you'll be arriving shortly."_

Bucky felt her sigh against him before she pressed a kiss to his mouth and slithered up his body.

_Be safe. Please._

His flesh hand tangled in her hair and pulled her close for a kiss that he hoped conveyed everything he was feeling.

"I'll come back to you. I promise."

* * *

Steve practically was crawling to the elevator by the time Fury finished their debrief.

He had watched as a child watched their mother take a bullet to the chest and he couldn't stop it. There was no way he would have been able to deflect the bullet in time. He knew that. But hearing the little boy cry for his mother had taken him to a very dark place. A place where teenaged Steve had lost his mom, too. And there _still_ wasn't anything that he could do.

What good was the serum if people still died?

Shaking his head, he was surprised when the elevator doors opened to the very floor had been avoiding for the last month.

Thirty-three days to be exact.

Even with admitting that Bucky had been more pleasant than normal, it still wasn't something he wanted to actively think about. Besides, he had his eye on a girl he'd seen around the tower. She moved in with Dr. Foster and she was…wow, she was something. He got the same sort of feeling he got in his chest the first time he saw Peggy. And that was saying something.

Steve had seen her boss around the petite astrophysicist like a mother hen and it made him swoon.

He had a thing for bossy girls. Sue him.

With a roll of his eyes, he pressed the button for the lounge with a little more force than necessary.

"Do you need ice? Did you see a doctor?"

"Don't need a doctor, sweet cheeks. They all say the same thing."

The blond fought valiantly not to roll his eyes at Barton's over the top flirting, but the muscles won out and he was pretty sure they might get stuck that way. At least that's what Nat told him.

Getting out of the elevator was easy, seeing whom the archer had been talking to was harder. Especially when he was seeing her up close for the first time.

"Well, then I won't hold my breath for a clean bill of health. You're a little fucked in the head, aren't you?" She snarled back, picking at her immaculately polished nails. "Figures you'd have to be. What with being one of the only humans in the Avengers."

"Burn!"

Barton narrowed his eyes at his fellow avian. "You're human, too, you idiot."

"Hence why I said _one_ of," she countered, wide blue eyes flitting to the blond. "Well, _hello, Captain_."

"Debrief done?" Barton grunted, grabbing his beer off the counter and inching closer to the curvaceous little thing. "Hill or Fury?"

"Fury," he answered quietly. He watched her a little more closely than he intended, making sure the archer wasn't in unwanted territory. "Nice to meet you, ma'am. And you're – "

"Darcy Lewis." She was in front of him before he could blink, taking up nearly all of his personal space. "I'm a hugger. And I'm glad no one died in, well, what happened in the Lower East Side."

"I never said no one died."

Darcy's eyes got big and a little too watery for his liking. "Wh-what?"

Ignoring the way her voice cracked, Steve rushed to reassure her all while damning Barton's lack of sensibility. "All of the team is present and accounted for. Tony and…my friend are getting patched up now, but should be back in their rooms in a few hours."

"I'm not too sure about that. Barnes was giving that doctor hell. He's probably back already."

Tension was practically radiating off of her small frame and her lip trembled. "I should p-probably go."

Steve was still staring at the space where she was nearly a moment before when Barton clapped him on the shoulder.

"Cute, isn't she?"

"I'm not going to take the bait if that's what you're waiting for."

Deep down, Barton really was a good guy. Steve figured he'd been burnt too many times to keep the act up in front of prospective bedmates, but he understood. Bucky used to be the same way around dames.

"Maybe we should have JARVIS keep an eye on her," he continued. "She bolted pretty fast."

_"Miss Lewis has her vitals monitored as everyone else in the tower. Should something arise out of the ordinary, the proper responders will be notified."_ _  
_

Barton cracked a smile. "Thank God for AIs, am I right?"

* * *

Getting a clean bill of health had been a bitch, but nearly fifteen stitches later and a lot of cajoling had him sitting on the bed in their room. In the dark. And alone.

Disappointment pulled at his heart, but JARVIS had called her away, too. She had been doing something just like he was.

Well, hopefully not _just like_ he was. Lord, he'd give himself heart palpitations if he thought about her in the mix of things.

The soft whoosh of the door caught his attention and he let out a breath when he had his arms suddenly full of his girl.

Nose buried in her hair, he inhaled her scent, more than a little alarmed to find traces of smoke lingering.

"Fuck, I was so worried. I figured you'd be back by now…"

Apparently, words weren't high on her priority list and her mouth met his in a clash a teeth. A groan slipped from his throat when she bit his lower lip and sucked it into her mouth.

"I missed you, too, baby," he whispered against the skin of her cheek when she pulled away just a bit. He didn't have to hear her to know what she'd been thinking.

_Are you hurt?_

Bucky had never been so happy that he'd had the foresight to remove his shirt. "A few stitches, but I'll be fine."

_Where?_

Taking her smaller hand in his, he trailed it down along his ribs, letting her gently fingers run over the meticulous threads.

It was like she was ghosting along the wound, proving to herself that it was real. When the first drop of wetness hit his chest, he thought he had imagined it, but a few others quickly followed it.

"Awh, baby, don't cry. I told ya I'd come back – "

_To me._

"To you," he affirmed. Hands drifted under her jaw and pulled her face up, cursing that he could only see the darkness. "I promised I would. And I did. Don't be sad."

_You got hurt_.

"Hazard of the job, doll."

_Make me forget?_

Bucky grinned like a teenager and wasted no time flipping her onto her back. Hovering over her, he could feel the way her breath quickened and hear the flick of her zipper.

It wasn't long until he was buried to the hilt inside her, cradled between her ample thighs as their mouths fitted together in a way that would've made puzzle pieces jealous. He was more than content to stay inside her as long as possible to make her come undone beneath him. And she did it so beautifully.

Her body shook and she would pant against his mouth while she clutched at him like a vice. It was a fucking miracle that his strain of serum didn't break through the ironclad birth control he knew SHIELD had provided her with. What with how many times he filled her with his seed.

"You wanna come again, baby? Huh? You want that pretty little cunt squeezing around my cock again?"  
His little dame loved dirty talk and he wasn't a man that disappointed. " _Fuck_. You're gettin' tighter. You feel so good, baby."

_Please_.

Her writing got sloppier against his skin and he picked up the pace, hips smacking into hers as he felt her clit rubbing against his pelvis. Digging his hands into her hips, he hoisted himself up into his knees and fucked into her harder before she stilled beneath him. But he couldn't stop, he fucked her through her orgasm and into another one before he roared his own release, nearly collapsing on top of her when his legs felt like they could no longer support his weight.

_Thank you._

It took several tries, and a few huffs, from his girl to get the jist of what she was saying before he curled her into his side. Lips pressed against her temple, he whispered something she didn't catch as her breath evened out and sleep took her.

Afterwards, he lay staring upwards. It was a wonder he wasn't passed out like she was, but he was busy formulating a plan. A plan that would let him get a peek in the working girls' files. A plan that involved breaking into SHIELD.

* * *

A blur of yellow nearly knocked Steve over as he stepped out of the elevator. Squishing to the side to avoid it he overheard Barton annoying tones.

"Awh, c'mon, I'll make more!"

"Uncultured swine!"

The ding of the elevator told him that the doors had closed and he ventured into the lounge, spotting the other man leaning up against the counter with the entire coffee pot in his hand. And he was _drinking_ from it.

"What did you do?" Steve glanced around the kitchen and saw Darcy's travel mug abandoned next to the empty coffee maker. A ghastly shade of pink that was…fitting?

He grinned. "Drank all the coffee."

"And you were hoping to accomplish…"

"I didn't say I wouldn't _share_."

Even the blond made a face at that and began readying another pot to be brewed. It wasn't for completely unselfish reasons – he wanted coffee, too – but he figured he could fill up her mug and drop it off in the lab on his way to meet Tony in the garage.

Which, as soon as it was done, was exactly what he did. Ignoring Barton's commentary about being whipped, he filled her gaudy pink travel mug and left the lounge, allowing his feet to take him to where he knew she'd be.

A fire, however, he was not expecting.

"Seriously? Jane, I told you not to leave a pop tart wrapper so close to this stupid thing!"

"Get the fire extinguisher!"

Steve jumped into action. Passing the doctor, he handed her Darcy's mug before grabbing the extinguisher from beneath one of the many tables and putting out the fire.

And managing to half cover Darcy in foam.

"Miss Lewis, I'm so – "

"That was awesome!" She squealed, shaking the white stuff off of her. Her eyes were wide as she took him in, noting how heroic he actually looked. Then she saw her mug. "Did you bring me coffee, too? You saved me from a fire _and_ brought me coffee? Did I die? Did the fire get me?"

Dr. Foster rolled her eyes. "Darcy."

"Do ya wanna get hitched? Cause _damn_. Muscles, coffee, saving me from certain death – "

"Darcy!"

Blue eyes found her friend and an embarrassed little, "What?" Slipped out.

"Stop trying to hit on Captain America – "

"Just Steve, ma'am, please."

" _Steeeeeeeve_ ," the brunette giggled, earning another eye-roll.

Dr. Foster smacked her palm against her forehead. "Please. Stop trying to get freaky in my lab. We have work to do. And you can play with Cap – _Steve_ later."

"Nah, I just enjoy watching him turn pink. See his ears? Bright as My Little Pony!" She smirked as he ducked his head.

"Thanks for the coffee, Steve-o."

Her lips brushed against his cheek and he was honestly confused how she'd gotten so close without him noticing.

"You-you're welcome."

_Christ_ , kill him now.

* * *

It was a bad op. The kind that went south after putting in weeks of work.

And if Steve was being honest with himself, he needed to unwind. Desperately.

And normally he would spar with Bucky until he was well worn out, but his body was jumping with adrenaline and his friend was deep into his own mission nearly a thousand miles away.

Showing up on _that_ floor hadn't been what he had in mind, but comfort and _stress relief_ was what he was after.

Steve knew which door was hers. No hesitation graced his gait as he slid his hand to the panel and walked through the threshold of the room, taken aback at the darkness that greeted him.

Words tried to escape his mouth, but small hands on his chest drew him away from himself as she traced patterns. And getting lost in what she had to offer seemed like a damned good thing.

Her hands stilled when they reached his shoulders, her fingers tapping against the bulk of his left one.

She was expecting metal.

She was expecting _Bucky_.

"Sorry, sweetheart, Bucky's still – ah – out for now. Should be back in a day or so. Seems like you'll have to settle with me."

Her hand slithered from his shoulder and back to his chest, drawing patterns again and he sighed before shucking it.

Girls always loved his chest anyway.

A sloppy kiss caught the corner of his mouth and he recoiled. That wasn't what he was after. Romance and the like had no place here.

"Sorry. I don't really put my mouth on girls without knowing where they've been."  
The tension in the room only grew and he heard a small thump before her hands deftly unbuckled his pants and harshly pushed them and his boxers halfway down his broad thighs. His ass hit something soft and he assumed it was the bed when she fitted herself between his legs. And then he was pretty sure his mind exploded.

Having a girl suck his cock was something new for him. Shit, having a girl touch him below the waist while he was naked was new. But he knew he wasn't going to last long, what with how she was avidly trying to suck his brain out through his dick.

His hand drifted down of its own accord and tangled in her hair before she smacked it away with a loud _wack_.

" _Dammit_ ," he grunted, digging his short nails into his palm instead. "'m not gonna last."

The girl damn near redoubled her efforts. Soft hands stroked the last few inches she couldn't get into her mouth and her free hand stroked his sac as his swollen head slipped between her plush lips.

It only took about five minutes for Steve's orgasm to race up his spine and have him roaring his release. It wasn't until a good second after that he realized he had held her head down as he came.

Stuttering, he let go of her curls to hear her shift as she stood. And then something warm and wet was dripping onto his pelvis.

"What the – "

The door to what he assumed was the bathroom – _what fucking good was the serum if he couldn't see?_ – slammed shut and it dimly registered that she had left him. His fingers trailed through the wetness and realized it was sticky. And had a certain smell…

She _spit_ on him.

She spit his _cum_ back onto him.

He figured he deserved it, honestly.

Groaning, he flopped back onto the bed and closed his eyes. First impressions were obviously not his thing.

* * *

Barring the night he'd had with _her_ , he was in a pretty good mood the next morning. When he had got up to get dressed in that godforsaken room, he noticed a smudge of red around the base of his cock and alarm swam through him before he realized it was just lipstick. If the waxy feeling was anything to go by.

Feeling like he was, he figured that bringing Darcy a cup of coffee would be a good idea. Especially when his watch said it was just past eleven.

After a quick shower and a change of clothes– thanks, JARVIS – he made his way to the coffee shop on the business floor and then back to the elevator to go to the lab.

He was able to see her through the wide window of the lab and he was a little confused.

It looked like she was keeping up a steady stream of mumbling as she slammed things around. Could you even slam a stack of papers? Well, she figured out how to. And it made him nervous to approach her.

He had been a witness to a SHIELD agent getting a major dress–down from her nearly a week ago and he knew she had the ability to make grown men wet themselves.

And jeans weren't exactly absorbent.

Sucking up what courage he had, he made his way into the lab with an easy smile on his face. A smile that made Darcy glare at him like he'd just kicked her puppy. _And_ ran it over.

"Good morning, Miss Lewis. I was grabbing a coffee this morning and thought – "

"Yeah. Just put it on the table."

He did what was asked and wet his lips uncomfortably. "I didn't know what you liked."

" _Obviously_." It was a mumble he was sure that she didn't think he would hear, but he heard it all the same. She glanced up at him with a withering look. "You can go now, Rogers."

Dismissed. He was being dismissed by a five-foot-two lab assistant with an anger problem.

"Did I do something to offend you?"

Glancing up from the stack of papers, she gave him a falsely sweet smile. "Of course not." Her smile disappeared all together and she all but growled, "Now get _out_."

Steve really didn't need to be told twice.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

**Killer Queen: Part II**

_"Then momentarily out of action,_

_Temporarily out of gas._

_To absolutely drive you wild, wild,_

_She's all out to get you."_

_Killer Queen – Queen_

Bucky was literally brain dead from his mission. Staking out a desert in bumfuck nowhere with only Natalia for company was bound to leave him on edge and drained.

Especially when he arrived in their room to find it empty.

"JARVIS?"

_"I have just alerted Miss that her presence is requested. She is asking if it's for you or Captain Rogers. May I disclose that information?"_

Bucky blinked. Steve had visited her? When? What the fuck –

_"Sergeant Barnes?"_

"Yeah. You can tell her it's me."

It only took a few moments before the door was sliding open and a petite body was finding its way into his arms. Her hair smelt as good as it always did and he let go of a breath he didn't know he had been holding.

"Fuck, I missed you, baby," he sighed against the top of her head. "Everything okay here? JARVIS…did Steve come… _see_ you?"

She shuffled a moment.

_Yes_.

He chuckled. "That bad, huh?"

_I don't want to talk about it.  
_

And hell if that didn't get his attention. Steve wasn't one that would hurt a dame. Even if she was asking for it. Fuck, he couldn't even take down a girl if she was threatening the entire population. He just wasn't _built_ that way.

He had to ask anyway. "Did he…did he hurt you?"

_Only my feelings.  
_

Bucky sighed. "I'll talk to him, okay, doll? Now, what'd'ya say about a nap? I'm old and – don't _pinch_!"

_Not old. Handsome. And cocky.  
_

"You'd know all about – god _dammit_ – fine, fine. C'mere, baby. Let me lick at your sweet, little pussy for a while." He paused, waiting for a pinch. When none came, he rolled his eyes. "Oh, so I can say pussy, but not – dammit, woman!"

A little while after she was properly sated and boneless against his chest, his fingers ran up and down her spine as he thought.

"Y'know. After I woke up, I thought I wouldn't be able to have this. With a dame – girl, I mean. I thought I was damaged goods and here you are provin' me wrong."

Having to relearn everything that made him James Barnes had been hard, but he had done it. With the help of Steve and the team, he was never alone. He never had to fight alone again.

And then _she_ popped up and suddenly everything felt like it had been worth it. The hours Stark put into taking apart his brain. The constant struggle not to assess every situation like a mission. The endless nights and long days. The strain disappeared when he had her. And he was smart enough to know it wasn't just about the sex.

She provided so much more and it scared him.

Her breath evened out and he had the courage to murmur, "Sometimes I think I'm too selfish."

Lazy limbs trailed along his bare chest and his breath caught.

_You're not selfish.  
_

He really hoped she was right.

* * *

It was stupid. The way he was sizing up Steve as if waiting for the other man to apologize. Dumb. The big idiot probably didn't know he did anything wrong. And if he did he definitely wasn't going to apologize for it.

A dame was a dame. And this one was being paid to do… _things_.

"Keep glaring at me and you're gonna burn a hole through the back of my head."

Bucky sighed. "What did you do to her?"

The blond turned from the punching bag, his brows creased in worry. "Who?"

" _Her_."

His ears turned pink and he scratched the back of his neck awkwardly. Good, he _should_ be nervous.

"I – uh – you know I'm no good with dames – "

"You hurt her feelings." Flat out. He had to defend her. Who the fuck else would?

"She's a kept woman."

It was a miracle that Bucky managed to pull himself off of Steve after the first punch.

"What the hell! It's not like you're datin' her or nothin'!" The blond's stance was defensive as if he was waiting for the next hit.. "She offered a service and I accepted. Didn't wanna kiss her on the mouth and I think she didn't like that."

_What_? Bucky cocked his head. "You didn't wanna kiss her? Why the fuck not?"

"Because I don't know where her mouth has been! Just 'cause SHIELD cleared her doesn't mean I want to…I have standards, Buck."

"But she was good enough to get your dick wet."

Steve huffed. "Just 'cause she went down on me doesn't mean I need to return the favor."

The next hit took even Bucky by surprise. The blond's cheekbone was becoming a big bruise and he cursed. "Dammit!

What's wrong with you – "

"You'd be lucky to end up between her thighs. And kissin' her? Christ, it's like heaven." Bucky shook his head, wondering how he'd gotten saddled with someone so stupid. "Maybe it's good that she doesn't like you. 'Cause I'm gonna end up with that dame. Mark my words."

* * *

Breaking into SHIELD was a lot easier than Bucky had expected. So was finding her file. Being able to read it? A different story.

It was so redacted and bare, there wasn't anything there. And she was the only girl still being used. The others had…been released from their duties.

Was what he was doing wrong? Should she not be doing this anymore?

Eh. To hell with social propriety. He wanted her. Preferably not in the dark.

"Is there a reason you're pawing through my desk, Sergeant Barnes?"

_Shit_.

"Colonel Fury, I – "

"I don't want your excuses. Get the fuck out."

Bucky stood his ground, eyeing the director of SHIELD menacingly. "I have to know who she is. It's not – "

"Did you ask her?"

Wait. He did, didn't he? And then….

Oh, _fuck_.

Fury gave him a half smile before it evaporated completely. "Get the fuck out. And don't let me catch you in here again."

* * *

When did Steve start drinking?

Bucky glanced at the bottle in his hand, making note of the few others on their dining room table, and wondering what the fuck had happened.

"What'd you fuck up this time?"

"I didn't fuck anything up." Likely story.

"Then why are you drinkin' when you know you can't get drunk?"

Steve sighed. "I like this girl and…well, she was nice to me and now it's like she…I wouldn't say hate. It's like she would rather ignore me."

Why did he have to be nice? "When did it change?"

"The night after…well, after _her_."

Bucky grumbled and opened the fridge. Thinking about her was a sore spot since she declined their visit for after he met with – read _caught by_ – Fury. JARVIS had belayed her apologies, but it made him wonder if Fury had gotten to her first and warned her off. Shaking his head, he asked, "Do ya think she saw ya leavin' the floor? She's here, right?" He paled.

"Dear fuck, it's not Natalia, is it?"

"What? No! How could you – " a shudder ran through Steve before he regrouped. "It's not Natasha. I have enough self-preservation for that. It's…Dr. Foster's lab assistant. Curvy little thing with big blue eyes."

"Doesn't sound like your type."

"I don't know if I have a type. Considering I've only…well, been with _her_."

That brought him up short. "You and Peggy never…"

"Christ, no. There wasn't time for it." The back of his neck was turning pinker and his expression was more embarrassed than anything.

"Go talk to her. Confess what you did and see if that's what got her panties in a twist."

Steve groaned. "But what if she didn't? I'd be outing myself for no reason."

"Do you really want a relationship built on lies?"

* * *

"What's your name, doll? How do you fit into all this crazy here?"

It was one of the nights when sex wasn't on the menu, when they were more than content to lay in each other's arms and listen to their breathing. Darkness used to worry him. It was a reminder of the cold and the _before_ , but she made everything safe and he didn't worry about it anymore. The dark meant that he had _her_ and that was enough for him.

"We're nut jobs here."

_No_.

He nuzzled his nose against the crown of her head and sighed, "No what, baby?"

_Name_.

"Wait, why? You were gonna tell me before – "

_Fury. Didn't want to compromise._

Bucky groaned. "Bastard. And here he was tellin' me to ask you. Shoulda known it was just a trick. But don't you worry, baby. It doesn't matter to me. I just…I wish I could take you away from all this."

_Sex too much for you?_

"Christ, you're feisty," he smirked, feeling her giggle against him. He captured her lips with his, his grin widening when she hitched her thigh higher on his hip. She situated herself on top of him with her breasts flat against his chest as his fingers stroked through her curls. "I'm leavin' tonight." She tensed and he sighed. He fucking _hated_ leaving her. "I'll only be gone for a week or so, okay? It's a recon thing, nothin' too bad. I'll tell Stevie to leave you alone if ya want."

She hesitated on top of him before he felt her nod.

"Okay, baby. No one will bother ya while I'm gone, okay? And…I'd really like to let JARVIS give ya…well, what I mean is, I think – " he paused, frustrated that the words wouldn't come to him. "If you ask about me, JARVIS will let you know what's happening. Or if somethin' happens. You got clearance for me, baby. Okay?"

_Why_?

"'Cause you're important to me and…well, I'm pretty sure I'm fallin' in love with you."

_You don't even know me._

Bucky shrugged. "I know enough 'bout you. We don't spend all our time between the sheets, y'know. I know you're smart and bossy and a hell of a dame. _Ouch_! And you're a damned pistol with sharp nails. And…" he trailed off as a smile came across his face. "You like me for me. I know you got my file, baby. You know what I'm capable of and what I've done, but you're still here."

_Always._

"Then that's good enough for me."

* * *

It had been a tough five days for Steve Rogers.

Between trying to keep tabs on Bucky – which JARVIS had alerted him that his access to his best friend's wellbeing had been revoked – and trying to make up with Darcy, he was flat out exhausted.

He had tried to find a workaround to get into Bucky's files only to be vetoed by Colonel Fury himself which left him being scolded like a toddler in front of half the SHIELD council. It was fucking embarrassing.

And Darcy? Hell, Darcy had run straight into him and spilt scalding hot coffee down his white button up two days before and managed to incapacitate him with her taser when he came around a corner too fast for her liking.

_"How was I supposed to know it was Captain America? So many people have access to the tower, Stark! I was just trying to protect myself!" She had yelled, turning her doe eyes to Tony and blinking innocently. "Jesus, are bald eagles about to start crying? Do I need an umbrella?"_

Steve still had a bruise on his ribs from where she had dug the damned thing in before electrocuting him.

He was already feeling so shitty about himself that he punched in the code for the elevator to go to _her_ floor. The little dame in there couldn't possibly do anything to make him feel worse about himself.

" _My apologies, Captain Rogers, but Miss has been removed from rotation until Sergeant Barnes returns. There are no other girls available at this time –_ "

Steve gritted his teeth. "Are you telling me that Bucky has blacklisted me from using the-the _prostitute_?"

If an AI could become offended, then JARVIS definitely was. " _Excuse my forwardness, sir, but the girls that are – or even_ were _– employed by Stark Industries are_ not _prostitutes. Sergeant Barnes has enacted a safety protocol – "_

"Thank you, JARVIS," Steve said stiffly before punching the numbers to take him to his own floor.

_Safety protocols_?

What, was the jerk afraid he was gonna hurt the little dame? It was preposterous. It was…maybe a little warranted seeing how he'd treated her before.

Steve scrubbed his hand over his face and settled in after ordering a pizza. Bucky would be back soon and this would all be over.

* * *

"You _idiot_! What the hell were you thinking? Barton had it handled!"

"He had a bullet through his shoulder!"

"And now you have three in your thigh!" Natasha growled back, using tweezers to none too gently pry out the offending metal. "Ever heard of the femoral artery? You're cutting it impossibly close!"

The brunet chuckled despite himself and winced when she glared at him. "It was the right thing to do," he defended. He was pretty damned invincible, anyway, with the serum and all.

"Tell that to the girl you've been sharing your bed with, _Yasha_."

The blood left his face and internally he was suddenly very worried. She would know something was wrong as soon as she got her hot little hands on him and there wasn't a single excuse he could think of. If he timed it right, it might heal up in a few hours, but he had already directed JARVIS to inform her of his arrival. If he delayed, she'd know. And he had a feeling she knew everything anyway.

"You care for her, don't you?" Natasha asked when he hissed at the feeling of the needle pulling the stitch through his skin. It was satisfactory to see him squirm. "As more than a bed warmer?"

"It's not like that – "

"I kept Wilson," she shrugged, biting off the thread before working on the next wound. Her brows drew together as she worked, a new lilt to her words. "He's very adept at keeping up with me. And our lives. Thor kept Dr. Foster. And Tony, Pepper. They all volunteered, you know. And it worked out in their favor."

Bucky scratched his head. "So, you're sayin' that I know her?"

"Don't put words in my mouth."

"Very helpful, Natalia."

"I do aim to please."

* * *

"Baby, I'm fine. I told you."

Warm fingers ran across the stitches on the inside of his thigh, gently probing and rubbing. He had nearly fallen when she threw herself into his arms when he walked into the room, but he managed to catch them both and situate them on the bed. But, his girl was smart. He thought he was gonna end up with her on his dick, but she ran her hands over every part of his body and found the stitches with ease.

And wrote furiously against his chest for almost five minutes.

_What happened? Are you okay? Did you go to medical? What about your arteries? Did Nat kill you? Are you okay? You scared me! Don't do that again!_

"I've gotta go out again eventually, baby. I can't abandon the team – wait, you know Natalia?"

_Everyone knows the Black Widow._

And then she proceeded to try to suck every thought in his head out through his dick.

* * *

Steve decided to give it another shot – he was sure to wear a black shirt today – and he went down to Dr. Foster's lab with the largest cup of coffee he could find and a raspberry Danish. Even though it was well past two in the afternoon.

He was used to the lab's noise by now. The scratching of Dr. Foster's pen on the paper, machines beeping away, the printing of the data. But something was missing.

"Dr. Foster?" Steve asked, poking his head in after he knocked for almost five minutes and she hadn't even looked up. "Is it a bad time?"

The tiny astrophysicist looked up and blinked. "Captain Rogers?"

"Steve, please, ma'am. I was actually looking for Miss Lewis."

"I…I haven't seen her today. Wait, what's today?"

"Tuesday, ma'am."

Dr. Foster nodded, absentmindedly dusting crumbs out of her hair. "She hasn't been in today. Should've been here by eight. We were doing readings on the…" she trailed off and left Steve alone with her thoughts as her data drew her back in.

The blond said his goodbyes, not that they were heard, and made his way to the elevator. He waited until the doors shut to ask, "JARVIS, has Miss Lewis been in the tower today?"

" _Miss Lewis resides in the tower, Captain Rogers. However, she left the premises at 8:07 this morning and has yet to return. Would you like me to alert Agent Romanoff?"_

Steve's eyes widened. "Why would that be necessary?"

" _Agent Romanoff is to be alerted wherever Miss Lewis is concerned_."

He sighed. "Tell Natasha to meet me in the lounge."

* * *

"Where is my _myshka_?"

Angry Natasha was downright terrifying. So terrifying in fact that he wished Darcy was glaring at him instead. At least the brunette would hesitate a _little_ at hurting him.

"Your what now?" He asked, keeping a good ten feet between him and the table she was seated at.

" _Myshka_." She reiterated. "She's mine when she's not otherwise occupied."

"Little mouse?" Bucky asked as he made his way into the kitchen with an empty mug. "I thought I left Russian behind me when I got the fuck away from HYDRA."

Steve groaned internally. "JARVIS said she left this morning and hasn't been back. I…I wanted to bring her coffee and Dr. Foster didn't know where she was."

"Typical." She spat before redirecting her voice. "JARVIS, please activate Darcy's tracker. And alert Tony that we may need a jet."

" _Immediately, Agent Romanoff._ "

Bucky settled in with his coffee as Natasha typed away furiously at her tablet. His blue eyes watched Steve wearily and he whispered, "Your girl?"

The blond swallowed. "Sort of."

"I'll go with you," Bucky said, setting his hand on Steve's shoulder and squeezing gently.

Natasha stood suddenly. "There's a hit on her tracker. A place in Jersey. Where – "

"If you say HYDRA, I'm going to puke."

"Better grab a bucket then, _Yasha_."

* * *

Coffee.

All she had wanted was coffee.

The good stuff that Stark normally kept stocked, but even _his_ genius brain was allowed to forget in the midst of finally getting freaky with Pepper motherfucking Potts. It was completely acceptable in Darcy's eyes.

But Jane functioned best with a specific brand of coffee and the petite brunette couldn't endanger civilization by not giving the woman who could open portals at will what she wanted.

So, after leaving the room that had become her haven, she had rushed into the city, only to not remember a damned thing.

Part of her wanted to chalk it up to spending the past four months in the arms of a man that she should have been terrified of. That something in her mind had finally snapped and she'd been hauled away to the crazy house.

When the government had offered a way to pay back her student debts – changing your major _five times_ tended to add up – Darcy had jumped on it so fast that Jane struggled to follow. Being pimped out the Avengers was barely a hardship.

_"You'll be tested and have a birth control implant inserted as well as a tracker. No sexual contact with anyone outside of your contract or you will be removed from the program. Do I make myself clear, Miss Lewis?" Maria Hill raised an eyebrow at the petite brunette twiddling her thumbs in a straight-backed metal chair. The room was bare and intimidating, but she managed to hold her head high._

_"Yes, sir – ma'am! – agent, oh shit." Could a floor swallow her whole? She hoped so._

_Hill gave a tight smile. "You'll be assigned to three men – never all at once," she rushed to add when Darcy paled. "I have their files. They'll have something similar when it comes to you, but it'll just be the basics."_

_Three folders were placed down in front of her and Hill nodded at her when she reached for them._

_"I'll give you a while to look them over before you give me your decision."_

Darcy shook her head and looked around the little cement box she was currently being held in. She was pretty sure that she had been abducted if the damp concrete under her ass was anything to go by. Her purse was gone and she noticed her jacket was, too, when her teeth started chattering. There were a few lights along the wall that looked like flood lights.

_Huh, maybe I'm underground somewhere._

She shifted and was stopped by a metal band around her ankle. Chaining her to the fucking floor.

"This is some _Saw_ shit, I swear," she mumbled, tugging on it uselessly. "If I die here, I'm going to kill Jane. And Tony."

_"You're much too important to kill, Miss Lewis, I assure you."_

Darcy's head snapped up and she stared at the ceiling. "The fuck," she mumbled. She would have rather been talking to JARVIS.

_"Any information you have about the Avengers would be most appreciated. I don't want to have one of my associates convince you."_

In a hostage situation, she always knew she would be the first one to be killed. Mainly because she wouldn't be able to keep her mouth shut. And this was no exception.

"Hey, asshole! How 'bout you get me the fuck out of here. I'm betting it's still pretty early and I'd _really_ like to get a cup of coffee before the diner on Sixth closes."

_"I was really hoping you would cooperate, Miss Lewis."_

She was pretty sure she fucked up when the steel door opposite where she was sitting against the wall slammed open and a huge fucking guy walked in.

"Uh oh."

* * *

Natasha's tablet chirped in her hand again and she grimaced, the lines pulling at her delicate features.

"What was that? Why does it keep doing that?" Bucky fidgeted, trying to keep a hand on Steve. The blond was fairly loosing his shit.

Tony had insisted on coming along when the use of a quinjet was needed. Not to mention, he had a soft spot for the curvy brunette that was in danger. They had to barricade Jane in her lab with JARVIS as a babysitter while she tried to get in touch with her off-world God of a boyfriend. And, if Bucky was being honest, the whole damned tower was worried and he'd never even met the dame!

There was another chirp and Tony sighed from the pilot's seat. "It means she's going through some shit while we try to get to her."

"What do you mean?"

Bucky hated when Steve used his 'Captain Voice'.

"They're most likely trying to get information – "

"Or Darcy couldn't shut up again."

Steve tensed beside him and the brunet twirled the blade between his fingertips faster. He had a mission to recover Darcy Lewis at all costs.

"Buck – " Steve's voice broke and he shook his head. The shield on his arm was gripped tight. Too tight.

Bucky squeezed his shoulder reassuringly. "Don't worry, punk. We'll get her, okay? She's got a whole lot of Avengers gunnin' for her."

* * *

_Wham!_

The world swam in Darcy's vision and she swallowed the mouthful of blood that had accumulated. Her cheek was throbbing and she let her head hang as the man in front of her cracked his knuckles.

_"It would be so much easier if you just cooperated, Miss Lewis."_

She barked out a laugh, leaning her head back and staring at the disembodied voice. "Nice try, dude. 'M tougher than I look."

It was a lie, surely, based on the way she cringed when Big Guy raised his fist again and brought it down, smacking her head against the wall behind her.

_"Once again, Miss Lewis, where is the Winter Soldier?"_

She jerked her head back and forth, refusing to give anything away. Whoever these bastards were, they were definitely _not_ getting their hands on Bucky. She refused. He…he was too important to her and she would gladly die if it meant he was safe. Hell, he didn't even know who she was.

_The plates of his arm shifted beneath her cheek, but she refused to move._

_"Baby, your hair's gonna get stuck – "_

Stop. I don't mind.

_He sighed beneath her and held her closer. His lips brushed against the top of her head and she smiled._

Thank you _._

_"For what?" Bucky asked. His fingers trailed up and down her spine and she shivered happily. "You did all the hard work, baby. You rode me like a damned pony – ouch!"_

_She pinched him sharply. A silent giggle passed through her and she snuggled closer._

Darcy blinked away the memory and gave a dazed look to the man in front of her. The back of her head was sticky and she just knew that blood was going to be a bitch to wash out of her now-matted curls.

When the lights on the wall flickered, she barely registered it. But when the guy started fidgeting, she rolled her head back and eyed him wearily. "What's goin' on? Didn't pay the electric bill?" Her speech was more slurred than she'd intended, but eh. What did they expect?

" _This is your last chance, Miss Lewis."_

The cock of a gun drew her attention and she grimaced. "Do your worst, asshole. I'm not telling you anything."

The walls shook just as the gun went off. Pain blossomed in her left shoulder and she doubled over in pain, trying to make herself as small as possible. Small targets were harder to hit, right?

* * *

The team dropped down on the roof of a filthy warehouse in Jersey. It was sort of fitting for how grimy HYDRA really was.

Steve cut through the floors and 'soldiers' like they were nothing and Bucky dutifully followed behind, taking care of anyone that was missed. Natasha ran point from above while Stark circled the building, watching for anyone that was stupid enough to try to escape. It's not like they would get very far.

_"There's a basement. Take the doorway on the right in forty feet, it will lead you downstairs_. _"_

Bucky murmured his thanks to the redhead through the coms and brought his pistol up, shooting a man cleanly between the eyes. The stairway was long and narrow, but the blond took nearly three steps at a time in his haste to reach the bottom. Bucky had a suspicion that he would've jumped if he'd been able to.

"Just keep your head on, punk, okay?"

Steve gave a jerky nod when they approached the bottom, a single door waiting for them. And it didn't deter him in the slightest.

He barreled through the door and into the room, clocking a big son of a bitch with his shield and taking out every bit of frustration he had been feeling.

But Bucky wasn't paying attantion.

He saw the curvy little brunette huddled in the corner with her knees drawn up to her chest and her face hidden behind a curtain of limp curls. Something was…familiar but he couldn't put his finger on it.

"Darcy?" He hesitantly asked, kicking himself for being so forward with her.

He wasn't prepared for the way her head snapped up and big blue eyes were suddenly trained on him intently. The soldier in him cataloged the bruising on her cheek and the hollow of her right eye. Her plush bottom lip was split and there was a cut across her eyebrow. But what worried him the most was the blood staining her shoulder.

"You were shot." It was a dumb thing to say, even to his own ears, but he knew that Natasha would hear him and get the right people on standby.

She swallowed noisily, her little body struggling to sit upright. "H-Help. Bucky, please."

And she promptly passed on the cement that was covered in her own blood.

How the hell did she know who he was?

* * *

Jealousy was not something Bucky Barnes was accustomed to. Especially when he was feeling it towards his best friend.

He'd swept in just as the little dame collapsed and carried her up the stairs like she was the most prized possession in the world. Which, he supposed, she very well could be. The way she had looked at him – said his _name_ – made his chest ache in the absolute best way.

So, yeah, he was sitting across from Steve with a pissy demeanor, sue him. Maybe _he_ wanted his arms full of curvy brunette. But then his thoughts turned to _her_ and a dumb smile came across his face.

Christ, he couldn't wait to get back to the tower and _their_ room.

"We have a briefing with Hill," Natasha said from the cockpit. Her voice was more strained than usual, adding a sharp edge to it. "Medical will meet us on the roof to take Darcy."

Steve instantly protested. "I can – "

"Hill, Rogers."

The blond slumped, holding Darcy closer in his arms. He spent most of the flight running his thumb against her split lip as if it would heal before his eyes.

But Darcy wasn't enhanced like Steve was. Like Bucky was. In the grand scheme of things, she was still just a civilian that ended up in the wrong place with the wrong set of people surrounding her.

He was the last to meet her. Everyone knew the little spitfire that tased the God of fucking Thunder. How she helped protect a shithole in New Mexico and fought dark elves. That she cared for the scientists and had movie nights with the Black Widow after a particularly bad op. She was claimed as kin by Barton and Thor for fucks sake.

Where did he fit in?

If he didn't have his own girl, he would demand that he fit inside her –

"Buck?"

He grunted in reply, locking eyes with Steve. "What, punk?"

"Can you…can you follow medical down and make sure she gets in okay?"

"'Course."

* * *

Natasha Romanoff was a spy first and foremost. It was an ability that had been honed from a young age and was completely unshakeable.

And sometimes, it was a bad thing.

Noticing things that no one wanted noticed. Getting sucked in to the stories that weren't shared, but were _there_ all the same. It was like watching a movie and having the captions on – so you never missed a thing.

It hadn't been difficult to put together the fact that Darcy and Barnes belonged together. Even though they hadn't officially met.

But fate had a way of working everything out.

"How is she?"

Barnes had disappeared for just an hour before he made his way back to medical, his face a mixture of irritation and concern. It could have been endearing, but the redhead wasn't too thrilled to see him.

"She'll live."

He shuffled. "Injuries?"

"Three stitches above her right eyebrow. Bullet wound to the left shoulder. The rest is mainly bruises." Clinical. To the point.

"Has Steve been up to see her yet?"

She cocked her head to the side. "He's in there now."

And sure enough, the brunette looked over her shoulder and scowled before stalking out of the medbay like nothing ever happened.

Oh yes. Bucky Barnes and Darcy Lewis were _perfect_ for each other.

* * *

"Is she back yet?" Bucky barked at the ceiling, willing the artificial intelligence to say anything but what it had been saying for the past two hours.

_"I apologize, Sergeant Barnes, but Miss is currently indisposed with no estimated time of – "_

"God _dammit_ ," he snarled. The contents of his coffee table were swept aside in a spectacular fashion, leaving a heaving man to go about wrecking his suite once more.

He was mad, irrationally so. But deep down, he knew he had a reason to be. A reason to want to rip Steve's head off and protect the sweet little dame that was more beat up than was good for her.

The need to see her was overwhelming. Touch her, talk to her, _anything_.

He'd only heard her voice the once. A cry of his name and to _help her_.

She wouldn't want for anything again. He would guarantee that.

* * *

Bucky waited until Steve left to change out of his suit and grab a shower before slipping into her room. The lights were dim and the shadows made her face even more beautiful than he'd expected despite what she'd gone through. His fingers found hers and he held them gently.

Her lips, although busted, were as plush as he'd felt and – from what he could see over the thin sheets and blankets – her body was just as curvy and petite as he could remember.

She was stunning.

More beautiful than he deserved.

He was a former brainwashed HYDRA assassin that had a laundry list of things that were wrong with him, but, when he looked at her, it was like all the little voices in his head that were telling him that he wasn't enough, simply shut the fuck up.

A soft squeeze to his fingers drew his attention and his eyes met the most beautiful blue that he'd ever seen before.

"Hey," he whispered, tucking a curl behind her ear and watching her for any sign of discomfort. "How're ya feelin', doll?"

She swallowed nervously. "I've been better."

"Ya scared the shit outta all o' us, y'know."

"Fuck, I love when you talk Brooklyn to me." Her eyes widened in horror and she stuttered. "Uh, I m-meant, uh – "

"I know who you are, Darcy. I know who you are to me."

Darcy sighed. "Well, there goes the contract."

"Contract?"

She looked away, painfully turning her head. "If you found out, we…we can't see each other anymore."

"That's fuckin' bullshit, baby. I'm gonna keep seein' ya until ya get tired of me. You understand? I'm…I'm crazy about you. Head over heels."

It didn't take an expert to know that she wasn't shaking because she was cold. Sobs were wracking her body and Bucky hovered uselessly, stuck as to what he should do.

"Don't cry, baby," he tried, his brow drawn together pitifully. "I can leave ya alone if you want. We don't have to see – "

"Shut up, you idiot. Of course I want to see you!" She wailed through her tears, wiping her face with the hand that was free from his grasp. "I just…I didn't want you to have to see me like that. What kind of idiot gets abducted going for coffee? Which, fuck, I'm going to _kill_ Tony. What kind of millionaire doesn't keep the good stuff stocked?"

Bucky wanted to laugh. His little dame was concerned about him seeing her like that? Bruised and broken? Jesus, if Steve didn't already cream the asshole that was responsible – and the guy that was in charge of it all – he would've set out to do it at that very moment. She deserved to live a life without being afraid. Without –

"Wipe that constipated look off your face, Barnes. You're stuck with me, okay?" Her easy smile turned worrisome for a second, "If you want to be – "

"'Course I want to be stuck with you, baby. You won't be able to pry me off with a damned stick."

He bent his head and captured her lips, feeling one of the stitches against his mouth. She felt like absolute heaven and he would be a happy man if he could get lost in her over and over again.

"What the hell?!"

Bucky jerked away and the brunette gave a whine at the jostling of her bed. Steve stood in the doorway, a frown marring his face as he looked between the two.

"Why're you mackin' on my girl, jerk?"

"I wasn't – I mean, she's not – what the fuck – "

" _She_ is sitting right here," Darcy interrupted, waving her hand a little, gritting when it pulled at her shoulder. "And I'm pretty sure I'm not your girl, Rogers."

Steve gaped like a fish. His hands were shoved in his pockets as he ventured further into the room, eyeing her intently. "Darcy, I know you're not my girl yet, but I'd really like to – "

"Already taken," she cut in, holding up her and Bucky's intertwined hands. "I already got my knight in shining armor. Well, Vibranium. But you get the point." Letting go of Bucky's hand, she grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him down to kiss her, pulling away only to shoot Steve a look and murmur, "On the bright side, at least now you know where my mouth has been."

It was so quiet in the room that Bucky wondered if any of them were breathing.

Steve looked like all the color had been drained out of him.

His blue eyes were entirely too wide for his face and his mouth hung open in embarrassment. She could practically see when the pieces clicked together in his mind, knowing that _she_ was the girl he'd used and…

"Darcy, I'm so sorry." His face was the picture of remorse. "I never meant…if I'd have known…"

"It doesn't make it better, Rogers. In fact, it makes it _worse_. Me and Bucky are gonna be happy together, right, Bucky?" At his nod, she smiled. "And I'd like us all to be friends. But I'm not forgiving you right off the bat. You're gonna have to _earn it_."

"Oh, Lord," he sighed when Bucky smiled.

Darcy yawned and reclined against the hospital bed, beckoning the brunet to get on it with her. "Now, go away. I need some more sleep."

Bucky waited until the punk had made himself scarce before climbing into the bed with her, mindful of her shoulder. She wiggled and squirmed until she was half on top of him, their left shoulders nearly touching while his right arm wound itself around her cinched waist.

"We're shoulder buddies," she said quietly, tilting her head back and staring at him upside down.

He snorted. "I guess." He was quiet for a beat before he smiled. "I really like your voice, y'know."

"Good. I suck at staying quiet."

He retort was cut off by a nurse sweeping into the room and fussing over Darcy for a few minutes. Checking her stitches, rewrapping her shoulder, applying ointment to her eyebrow. And, to top it all off, shooting some pretty nifty painkillers into her veins before shuffling out.

"I kind of really like you, you know?" She slurred, nuzzling her face against his chest and closing her eyes.

Bucky smiled. "Yeah? Well, I like you, too, baby."

Her fingers swept lazily across his chest, but he couldn't make out what she was writing. And it was okay, because he didn't have to rely on her fingers to tell him her thoughts anymore.

He had Darcy. Out of the darkness. Out of the quiet.

And, somehow, he knew his life would never be quiet again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you thought!  
> Follow me on tumblr - www.missgraceomalley.tumblr.com

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr! www.missgraceomalley.tumblr.com


End file.
